Venturesome Possibility
by Murcushio
Summary: Crossover with The Venture Brothers. After the Guild of Calamitous Intent issues Shego her own arching license, Team Possible and Team Venture will end up involved. Supervillainy. It's serious business.


WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION

in super-cooperation with

WORLD LEADERS ENTERTAINMENT

and

ASTRO-BASE GO

presents

VENTURESOME POSSIBILITY

* * *

[FADE IN]

[DR. DRAKKEN'S Middleton Lair. SHEGO sits at a command console, legs up, feet crossed, carefully applying a coat of black nail polish. The viewscreens alternate static with a test pattern. Move to the doorway, which opens with a woosh, allowing DR. DRAKKEN, sorting through a stack of mail, to enter.]

DR. DRAKKEN: Bill... bill... magazine... bill... Shego! Letter from the Guild! [brandishes envelope]

SHEGO [pulling on her gloves, standing up]: Oo oo, I hope it's my new lipstick!

DR. DRAKKEN: Don't you always just wear Black Snake?

SHEGO [taking envelope]: First of all, it's called Black MAMBA. Second of all, no. They released a new shade last month, called Black VIPER, it's got just a touch of green in it and I thought... [frowns]

DR. DRAKKEN: Thought what?

SHEGO: I think this is too thin to be a package. [tears open envelope] Oh, blech. It's some sort of form letter. You paid our dues, right?

DR. DRAKKEN [sarcastically]: NO, Shego. I stiffed the Guild of Calamitous Intent. Because I love it when the Council of Thirteen sends Strangers to invade our lair and collect their pound of flesh.

SHEGO: Blah blah blah, Dear Miss Go, we are pleased to, yadda yadda, [stops, squeals with delight] Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH. It came, it came! Finally!

[SHEGO gives DR. DRAKKEN a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush ferociously, and then starts dancing around the lair, making woo-hoo noises and firing off plasma blasts cowboy style.]

DR. DRAKKEN: Uh... Shego? You're freaking me out.

SHEGO: My arching license! Class 1!

[SHEGO proudly waves a card in the air; move in close on it. It has the words 'WORLDWIDE ARCHING LICENSE' emblazoned across the top, a rather horrible headshot of SHEGO in the lower left corner, and the dragon-and-globe crest of the Guild of Calamitous Intent in the lower right. Her forefinger rather conveniently covers the field listing date of birth.]

DR. DRAKKEN: ...you HAVE an arching license. I've seen it in that frame, in your room, next to your B.A.

SHEGO: No, no no no no. That? Yeah, that's my Master-level HENCHING certificate. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've gotten a loooooot of mileage out of that sucker. But this? [kisses arching license] THIS baby will finally let me get my career back on track.

DR. DRAKKEN [crossly]: I bet they've also assigned a starter protagonist, haven't they? [yells] WELL WHO IS IT? Your brothers? Spideractive? Battalion? Ooo, I hope it isn't that JERK Captain Hammer, how I hate him, with his RIPPLING ABS and his GUN SHOW...

[DR. DRAKKEN fades into the background as he continues to rant about Captain Hammer and his awesome pecs. Move close in on SHEGO, who frowns, reads her letter more closely, and then checks the envelope again. It is empty.]

SHEGO: Huh. No, you know what? They HAVEN'T. Where's your handbook? I left mine in the time-share.

DR. DRAKKEN [still ranting]: ... hmm? Oh, it's in with the cookbooks. Or next to the yellow pages, one of the two. [waves a hand dismissively]

SHEGO [rolling eyes]: Of course it is.

[SHEGO vaults the couch and proceeds unseen into the living area of the lair; clattering and banging sounds of rummaging are heard. Move in close on DR. DRAKKEN, who looks pensive and uncomfortable; he places a hand to the side of his neck and rubs it absently.]

DR. DRAKKEN: Er, Shego... if you're going to be arching on your own now, I guess I can get you on the full dental and partial medical coverage, and the standard co-arching per diem, and, well, err... if you wanted to, I suppose we could register as a duo-

[SHEGO rejoins DR. DRAKKEN, now leafing through a Guild of Calamitous Intent Handbook.]

SHEGO [interrupting]: Whoa there chief. Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, and incidentally? Yeah, I'll want all that in WRITING... but it looks like I won't be getting my own lair anytime soon.

DR. DRAKKEN [interrogative noise]: ?

SHEGO: Says here that if you get issued a Class 1, and they DON'T assign you a protagonist, you have to go through evals. You get five free arches, your choice, anyone on the Guild approved list in the appendix. On the strength of your performance, you get a provisional rating and a semi-permanent foe.

DR. DRAKKEN [scratching head]: Mmm, sounds complicated. Can't they just add you as a rider onto Kim Possible with me? You hate her just as much as I do!

SHEGO: Whoa, whoa whoa. Me and Kimmie? That's both PERSONAL, and it's kind of OUR thing. I do that OFF book, or I do it on the clock with YOU. I need a real arch, Doc! Something I can put on my resume besides 'failed to take over the world.' [beat] 'AGAIN.'

DR. DRAKKEN [sighing]: Oh, here we go...

SHEGO: Listen, I'm just SAYING, we could stand to branch out! There's some real coin to be made in the non-global domination parts of supervillainy! [rubs her thumb, index, and middle fingers together in the universal sign for 'money']

DR. DRAKKEN [firmly, making a slashing gesture with both arms]: No dice, Shego! I have two goals; world domination, and DESTROYING KIM POSSIBLE! Nothing will distract me!

SHEGO [long-suffering sigh]: WhatEVER. You stay here and do that, and I'LL go be a SUCCESS. I'm gonna go plan my first arch, and then I'm taking a hoverpod, 'k?

DR. DRAKKEN [snottily]: FINE. You go, attack some STRANGER. Who knows where they've been [mutter, grumble].

[DR. DRAKKEN sits down in a chair and crosses his legs moodily. Move close in on SHEGO, as she shakes her head to herself and proceeds toward the exit doors, carrying the handbook. They woosh open.]

DR. DRAKKEN [Voice]: Shego?

[SHEGO pauses and looks back over her shoulder.]

SHEGO [running out of patience]: WHAT, Doctor D?

[DR. DRAKKEN is looking back over the seat of his chair at SHEGO. Note: serious face.]

DR. DRAKKEN: Be careful. Arching isn't as easy as I make it look.

SHEGO: Uh... right. I'll keep that in mind.

[SHEGO exits the main room of the Lair. Quick cut to her room; the door wooshes open, and she enters and throws herself onto her bed. The bed, of course, has a poofy green comforter on top of black pillows and sheets.]

SHEGO [sarcastic imitation of DRAKKEN]: 'Nyah, arching isn't as easy as I make it LOOK.' Please. Like I can't do this job better than Drakken.

[SHEGO glances at a framed diploma on the wall.]

SHEGO: I teach OTHER people how to be supervillains! [smiles wickedly to herself] Yeah, I'll be fine. Doctor D doesn't know what he's talking about. [rolls onto her back, cracks open the handbook] Let's see... Appendix H...

[Fade out on SHEGO flipping through the handbook. Fade back in on a wide ground shot of the exterior of the Venture compound. It is the middle of a clear night, with a waning crescent moon hanging among stars just above the statue of Jonas Venture, Sr. The silhouette of a hoverpod, trailing black smoke, can be seen descending onto the roof. Cut to a shot of the main lab, shut down for the night; high above the floor, a vent cover shakes briefly before falling down into the room; a black-gloved hand snakes out of the vent and grabs it noiselessly before it can clatter to the floor. Move in close on the vent opening; SHEGO pokes her head out of it. She scans the room before spying a likely looking computer console. She smiles nastily to herself and pops the protective cap off the business end of a USB jump drive.]

SHEGO [thought]: TOO easy.

[SHEGO vaults out of the vent to a ceiling girder, secures her zipline, spins around upside down, and begins to lower herself down towards the console. Suddenly, a light clicks on in the hallway outside the lab doors.]

SHEGO [thought]: Crud.

[SHEGO arrests her downward process and hangs motionless halfway between the floor and ceiling of the lab as DR. VENTURE, clad in robe, pajamas, and slippers, pushes blearily through the doors. He gropes for the lights a bit before giving up and padding over to the very computer console SHEGO is suspended above. He sits down and boots up.]

SHEGO [thought]: DOUBLE crud.

[Move to a low, upward-angle shot behind the computer, where we can see DR. VENTURE'S face illuminated by the screen and SHEGO suspended above him. He moves the mouse around and clicks it three or four times. His lips suddenly curve into a creepy smile. SHEGO'S eyes widen.]

SHEGO [thought]: Oh no.

[We hear a brief burst of 'bow-chicka-bow-wow' from the computer speakers before DR. VENTURE hurriedly turns the sound down.]

DR. VENTURE [to the screen]: Well HELLO, gorgeous. Fancy meeting YOU here this time of night.

SHEGO [thought]: Oh PLEASE no.

[ leans back in his chair, watching the flickering screen. His left hand begins to creep up towards his waistline while his right remains fixed firmly on the mouse. Cut back to SHEGO, tight in on her face.]

SHEGO [thought]: Okay. I can salvage this. It's easy. I just lower myself down, zap him into a stupor, raid the computer files, and get away clean. Pros? Fast, effective, professional. I can be back in the lair in a couple hours.

DR. VENTURE [voice]: Heh heh heh...

SHEGO [thought]: Cons? I'll have to TOUCH him. Euuuuuuuuugh.

[SHEGO quietly ignites the bio-plasma around her left hand and begins to quietly lower herself down the rest of the way to the currently-occupied DR. VENTURE. She is about to reach out and tag him on the back on the neck when suddenly the compound is rocked by explosions.]

DR. VENTURE & SHEGO: What the... ?

[The sound of turbine engines fills the air, and a bright purple light suddenly lances in through the lab window, blinding both SHEGO and DR. VENTURE.]

THE MONARCH [V.O, on speakers]: !

[The lab windows smash open as henchmen swing in on ropes, covering their approach with fusillades of butterfly darts; DR. VENTURE takes cover under the computer console; SHEGO attempts to winch her way back up to the ceiling, but a dart jams itself into the pulley operating her zipline, and another pair cut partway through the line itself; she's left dangling by threads.]

SHEGO [thought]: ...this was not part of the plan! NO PLAN PART WAS THIS!

DR. VENTURE [into the V-com]: Brock! HELP!

[The first wave of henchmen hold butterfly dart guns on a desperately cowering DR. VENTURE, who has curled into a semi-fetal ball on the floor. HENCHMAN 21 and HENCHMAN 24 swing in with the second wave; HNECHMAN 24 lands awkwardly but upright, while HENCHMAN 21 bellyflops.]

HENCHMAN 21: I landed on my keys! Oh god, I LANDED ON MY KEYS.

[The blinding purple spotlight shining in the windows pivots away, revealing the cocoon of THE MONARCH hovering before the Venture Compound in all of its splendor and glory. It moved in close to the lab and extends the boarding ramp; THE MONARCH stalks down it, bits of dramatic fog clinging to him as he emerges from the depths of the cocoon. A pair of robotic mechanical butterfly drones, each about the size of a dog, accompany him, fluttering around about a yard above his head. SHEGO continues to hang suspended above the mayhem, her rope slowly fraying apart.]

THE MONARCH: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So, Dr. Venture! We meet AGAIN. [he makes a hand gesture and the henchmen haul DR. VENTURE to his feet] But THIS time the advantage is MINE!

DR. VENTURE [regaining some of his composure]: Pfft. What advantage? You attacked me in the middle of the night! SNEAK THIEVES come in the middle of the night!

THE MONARCH: Big words from a man who we just caught browsing... [glances at the computer terminal screen, shudders, turns away] Really, Venture? REALLY? God, and anyone could have walked in! Can't you hide your shame better?

DR. VENTURE: Oh, go ahead and mock. Brock ought to be arriving right about...

[The doors on the upper deck balcony that surround the main body of the lab burst open and BROCK SAMSON bursts in, covered in blood and holding the severed head of one of THE MONARCH's henchmen. DR. VENTURE smirks.]

BROCK: Doc! I got the boys in the panic room, how are you-

[BROCK takes in the scene before him, narrows his eyes, throws the severed head aside, and draws his combat knife. The henchmen universally blanch and take one step back; THE MONARCH, however, smiles confidently, takes a step back from DR. VENTURE, holds an arm out straight at BROCK with the palm facing upward, and makes the universal signal for 'come get some.']

BROCK: GRAH!

[BROCK vaults the balcony railing and aims himself at THE MONARCH; however, the two butterfly drones accompanying THE MONARCH suddenly pivot in midair, orient nozzles at BROCK, and disgorge thick threads of a silvery-white substance; they wrap around BROCK, entangling his arms, and he tumbles to the ground, his knife pinned uselessly to the side. The drones continue to cocoon him.]

THE MONARCH [stroking his goatee]: You like? See, unlike some of us, RUSTY, I can actually INVENT things.

DR. VENTURE [now looking genuinely concerned]: Now see here...

THE MONARCH: SILENCE! [he fully deploys his wings with a 'sching' noise] Soon my wife will arrive with the misbegotten spawn of your shriveled, abused loins! Then, with all the members of the Venture clan in one place, we can begin... PHASE TWO! AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-

[*snap*]

[SHEGO's rope finally frays all the way through and she is dumped without ceremony on top of THE MONARCH.]

THE MONARCH: ... -a. ow.

[The entire room collectively stares at SHEGO.]

SHEGO [picking herself up]: Uh... hi. I'm, uh....

DR. VENTURE: Oh, great. Bringing in new help, Monarch?

SHEGO: Uh, yeah. [jerks a thumb at THE MONARCH] I'm not here with Wingy McGee.

HENCHMAN 21: Dude! Seriously, she's not even in our colors.

HENCHMAN 24: Or our outfits.

[The lab doors swing open; DR. MRS. THE MONARCH enters.]

DR. MRS. THE MONARCH: Monarch, that panic room is a lot more secure than it looks. Plus Hank is making faces at me through the window. Any chance you could slap the override codes out of-

[DR. MRS. THE MONARCH locks eyes with SHEGO. They both freeze. There is a spark of recognition. Their eyes narrow.]

DR. MRS. THE MONARCH [calmly]: Sheila.

SHEGO [equally calmly]: Sheila. Fancy... meeting... you... here.

THE MONARCH [picking himself up]: Uh... honey?

DR. MRS. THE MONARCH: Everything is fine, dear. It's all... under... control.

SHEGO: HYAH!

[SHEGO ignites both of her fists and throws herself at DR. MRS. THE MONARCH, who spins out of the way, pivots, and slams SHEGO to the ground mid-leap with an axe-kick to the small of her back. DR. MRS. THE MONARCH attempts to follow up by driving a heel into SHEGO's face; SHEGO grabs the leg, rolls, and throws DR. MRS. THE MONARCH into a clump of henchmen. They both spring back to their feet.]

DR. MRS. THE MONARCH [still calmly]: You bitch.

SHEGO: Well it's nice to see you too, Dr. No-Pants! What's it been, six, seven years? [smiling nastily] And you're showing every single one of them. You know if I had YOUR skin, I wouldn't wear something that bared that much of it. One word; exfoliation.

[SHEGO and DR. MRS. THE MONARCH clinch together again, rolling across the floor as they exchange close-quarters blows. Move back to DR. VENTURE and THE MONARCH, who watch them.]

DR. VENTURE [creepily]: Well me-ow.

THE MONARCH: You know, I don't actually see her fight that much. [beat] It's ALWAYS super-hot.

DR. VENTURE: Yeah. Who's the hardbody in green? [He moves his head to the side slightly as a stray bolt of bio-plasma whips through the space it previously occupied.] Old flame?

THE MONARCH: As IF. Look at that skin! I've seen ZOMBIES with a more healthy pallor.

[More bolts of bio-plasma and part of one of DR. MRS. THE MONARCH's wings fly past them.]

DR. VENTURE: Shouldn't you, y'know... help? She IS your wife, and you have all your goons here...

HENCHMAN 24: Get involved in a chick fight? No way.

HENCHMAN 21: Yeah! Dude, didn't you go to high school?

[THE MONARCH nods sagely in agreement with his henchmen. Move back to SHEGO and DR. MRS. THE MONARCH, who break apart and circle each other again. DR. MRS. THE MONARCH is missing part of one of her costumes wings and has a plasma burn on one thigh; SHEGO has lost a glove and her hair has clearly received a good pulling.]

SHEGO: No, seriously. What the heck ARE you wearing? How are your, y'know, cupcakes not just going EVERY which way?

HENCHMAN 21: It's a combination of tape and spirit gum judiciously applied to both the side and under areas of her...

[SHEGO and DR. MRS. THE MONARCH stare at him. So do DR. VENTURE, THE MONARCH, BROCK, and most of the assembled henchmen.]

HENCHMAN 21: Er....

DR. VENTURE: Uh. Wow.

SHEGO: Yeah, that was...

THE MONARCH [sighs wearily]: Oy.

SHEGO [returning her attention back to DR. MRS. THE MONARCH]: So where are Tweedle-stab and Tweedle-perv?

[KEVIN and TIM-TOM drop down from above onto SHEGO; KEVIN lands on her shoulders and places a knife to her throat; SHEGO freezes. TIM-TOM latches onto her calf.]

KEVIN: Right here, Miss!

TIM-TOM: Oi, Kevin. Which of us d'you suppose is which?

KEVIN: Dunno. We do both LOVE to stab!

TIM-TOM: 'An I know I love to... uh... wait, what was that second thing?

DR. MRS. THE MONARCH [massaging her jaw]: Still got quite the mouth on you, 'Miss Go'. [She pronounces 'Miss Go' with MASSIVE sarcasm quotes.] Why don't we see what we can do about that. Kevin! Give her a...

[SHEGO glances around the room, spies BROCK trussed up on the ground, and a chime goes off in her head. She smiles.]

SHEGO [interrupting]: Hey, big man! Up and at'em!

[SHEGO, without moving any other part of her body, points a finger at BROCK and unleashes a bolt of bio-plasma. The threads encircling him disintegrate into ash. He rolls to his feet, puts his fist through the ribcage of a nearby henchman, and then clubs another henchman with the body.]

THE MONARCH: ... fuuuuuuuuck.

[KEVIN, TIM-TOM, and DR. MRS. THE MONARCH stare briefly at the now-free BROCK; this allows SHEGO to whip her head backwards, catching KEVIN squarely in the groin. He cries out in pain and falls to the ground, dropping the knife. She then roundhouse kicks with the leg TIM-TOM is clinging to; he flies off and slams square into DR. MRS. THE MONARCH.]

SHEGO: Later boys!

[SHEGO stars backflipping across the room, taking out henchmen with kicks, punches, and bolts of bio-plasma. Butterfly darts spray everywhere; THE MONARCH is bellowing incoherent, ineffectual orders. SHEGO comes to a rest next to BROCK.]

SHEGO: So, uh, yeah, I kinda get the feeling I stepped into the middle of some weird ongoing drama thing you guys have going on, and- URK!

[BROCK reaches out and grabs SHEGO by the throat, his enormous, meaty hand encircling her entire neck. He holds up his knife to her face, smearing blood on her cheek.]

BROCK [menacingly]: You're real lucky I follow OSI regs, lady. Get out of my home.

[BROCK hurls SHEGO across the room; she smashes through a computer console and drives a henchman, whose bones break with a crunch, into the wall she comes to rest against. She levers herself up to hands and knees, coughing.]

SHEGO: Uh... [hack, cough] Wow. This is... [glances down at the twitching body of the henchman she was just thrown into, and then at BROCK, who is currently tearing the wings off of one of the butterfly drones] ...a WHOLE lot messier than I'm used to operating. [hacks, tries to clear her throat fully] Ugh.

[SHEGO surveys the ongoing carnage; nobody is paying specific attention to her at the moment, and she spies DR. VENTURE taking cover underneath the computer terminal.]

SHEGO: FINALLY.

[SHEGO takes a running start, dives, slides along the floor, in-between the legs of several henchmen and THE MONARCH, who is trying and failing to pin BROCK down with his wrist-shooters, and ends up next to DR. VENTURE underneath the computer console.]

SHEGO [brightly]: Hi! Don't mind me, I'm just... [She whips out her USB jump drive and looks for a place to stick it into the console. Such a place is not readily apparent.] ...failing to steal all your secrets. Apparently.

[Cut to BROCK, who is plowing through henchmen, as he does. A bunch of butterfly darts protrude from his back.]

BROCK: Doc! You okay?

[Cut to SHEGO, who ignites her free hand and glares menacingly at DR. VENTURE. Cut back to BROCK.]

DR. VENTURE [nervously]: Uh... I'm fine, Brock! Everything is... fine! Just... keep doing your job! Yeah!

[BROCK looks unconvinced, but isn't really in a position to investigate. Cut to SHEGO, who is shaking down DR. VENTURE.]

SHEGO: Five and a quarter inch FLOPPY? What the heck is this, 1982?

DR. VENTURE: Oh, forgive me for making it harder for you to steal from me!

SHEGO: Urgh! [throws away the jump drive] Why is nothing ever EASY?

THE MONARCH [Voice]: Minions! Retreat to the cocoon!

[SHEGO pokes her head out from under the console; she sees THE MONARCH, DR. MRS. THE MONARCH, and assorted hangers-on retreating up the cocoon gangplank, covered by butterfly dart fire. BROCK continues to mop up.]

SHEGO: Oh, you know what? I am THROUGH being subtle.

[SHEGO stands up, ignites her hands, and shoves both arms up to the elbows down in the computer console. Sparks and wires fly everywhere. She gives a yank, and her extinguished hands emerge holding a pair of enormous, clunky hard drives.]

SHEGO: Pay dirt!

[SHEGO bounces across the room towards the open windows; BROCK makes sort of a half-assed grab at her, but she slithers out of his reach, somersaults out into the open air, kicks off the cocoon, and lands on the compound roof. Pull back to a wide shot; she races towards the hoverpod.]

SHEGO: Ha! Dr. Venture, consider yourself ARCHED!

[The engines of both the cocoon and the hoverpod spool up, and they both rise into the air and go for altitude, leaving a smoking hole in the side of the Venture compound behind them. DR. VENTURE and BROCK poke their heads out.]

DR. VENTURE [shaking his fist impotently]: Yeah, you'd BETTER run.

[BROCK sighs and covers his face with his hand.]

[FADE TO BLACK]

* * *

LICENSE TO GO

Presented in Glorious Extra Color!

Featuring the voice talents of...

JOHN DIMAGGIO

Dr. Drakken

NICOLE SULLIVAN

Shego

JAMES URBANIAK

Dr. Venture

CHRIS McCULLOCH

The Monarch

Henchman 24

Tim-Tom

DOC HAMMER

Dr. Mrs. The Monarch

Henchman 21

Kevin

PATRICK WARBURTON

Brock Samson


End file.
